Poppin' Pills
by crophop
Summary: Summer has researched every dimension Rick has found. She know exactly which one holds the thing she needs. For her social future, Summer needs the pills. !F/F, breast expansion, butt expansion, oral, cream pie, anal, anal creampie


"Are you gonna stay up all night watching this stupid marathon?"

"Hey, Terminator is a good series!"

Rick let out a whopping belch. "It's predictable."

"Whatever," Summer said as Rick trudged off. The drunken genius finally went down for the night. With a click of a door shutting, Summer had her chance. Being the only one awake in the house had its perks. In Summer's case, she was about to have a grand adventure all her own.

Careful not to rise anyone with her movement, Summer stood from the couch. Creeping along the floor until a certain floor board. With a slight pressure from her toe, a loose floorboard squeaked. Under normal circumstances, the noise would have been disregardable. However, in the silence of a long commercial break, the cacophony sent shivers up Summer's spine and called into question her entire plan. She looked towards the stairs, then toward Rick's room… Nothing. For a few moments longer, she stood in place, listening for the sound of movement.

Satisfied that she was alone, Summer continued her hidden agenda. Soon, she arrived at the garage door. In a manner equally as silent as her footsteps, Summer slipped inside and flicked on the light. In the clear, Summer strode confidently across the room and to Rick computer. Uncharacteristically, Rick did not have a password on his desktop. Summer simply had to log on and check the files she wanted.

A few clicks later, Summer was staring at a goldmine of a folder. She pulled out a flash drive from her pocket and plugged it into the computer. One drag and drop later, and a list and description of every known dimension had been copied onto her flash drive. It only took her seconds to check the list for the desired information, a dimension name.

Summer reached to her right and grabbed the portal gun off the desk. Fumbling with the knob at the base, she found the title matched to the one on the computer. Closing all the files to cover her tracks, Summer finished up her work on the computer. To most people, it seemed as if no one had ever been on the computer without authorization.

A single button push later, a glowing green portal opened on the wall. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Summer pressed on to her dimension.

* * *

A bright flash covered Summer's eyes. Her hands covered her face in a desperate attempt to block out the light. White burned itself into her skull with every attempt to look for what felt like five minutes. In reality, it was less than one. Rubbing and wiping her eyes, Summer finally got a chance to see the fruits of her labor.

Instead of cabinets and contraptions, Summer saw the outside world. She was standing in the back of an alley, shrouded from view. The portal glowed behind her for a few more seconds until it popped out of existence. With that, Summer was abandoned on foreign soil. However, Summer is not as ditzy as many think that she is. Before hand, info had been scanned into her mind to retrieve at a time such as this. Summer knew exactly where to go.

The alley soon faded behind her. Feet carried her down the street, weaving in and out of pedestrian traffic. The one thing that see expected finally came, the stares. Everyone in the area was smoking hot. All the women had large boobs and asses while all the men were tall, dark, and handsom. Summer was the only sore thumb. Her flat chest made her a dead give away as a foreigner. The same could be said for her ass.

However, Summer did not need sustain the burden of the eyes much longer. Her destination was ahead. A large building, almost the size of a warehouse, sported signs describing sales and new products. The sign above the doors read in bright neon, "Pharmart". This company was the chief difference between C-137 and here. This company had invented pills that change the body on a genetic level. The cell had long since become science's playdough. Most people used it for the obvious reason, sexiness.

In her short moment of awe, Summer failed to notice a sneaking protester. The short blonde woman walked up to Summer waving a flyer in her face. "Stop Pharmart! Millions each year destroy their bodies in vain attempts at perfection!"

Summer took a step back, "Uh… Okay?"

Much to everyone's relief, the protester was grabbed on body sides by men twice her size. They did the unexpected, pulling her into the store. The woman kicked and screamed the whole way, ignored by most shoppers. Summer knew exactly what would happen to the lady. She would have the privilege of "testing" a brand new mixture of pills. For all intents and purposes, in fifteen minutes, that woman would be a bimbo with perfect makeup. She would most likely be wearing six inch heels and her tits would have ballooned to ridiculous proportions, as well as her ass. On top of that, her mind would be replaced with an encyclopedia of Pharmart products, all to help the consumer. She might even be a shopping assistant by the time Summer left the store.

Putting the thought of bimbofication aside, Summer continued her journey. Deep into the bowels of the store, Summer walked. Aisle after aisle containing all manner of products. The only thing they had in common was that they effected something physical in the user. Finally Summer found the aisle she wanted. The sign above read "Aisle 38 - Perfection". This is the spot that Summer wanted to be in. Her goal lay in a straight line.

Pills were read and passed. Each had a pseudo-medical name for a title, each based off the effect. Finally, Summer found the section she was looking for. The three bottles she needed were all next to each other.. Lined up and down the shelves, bottle with the name "Breastenal", each with a slightly different effect. Starting at the bottom, Summer scanned the columns until she found the specific bottle, "Breatenal - 36F". Moving down to "Waistafil", Summer scanned for "Waistafil - 45", referring to inches around the waist. The bottle was soon in her hand to double check it was the right one. Lastly, Summer eyed the "Cong" series. With a bottle of "Cong - 7" picked out, Summer smirked.

All three bottles had been attained without interference. However, Summer had no intentions of paying the hefty price tag. Costing several hundred dollars a bottle, Summer had one option to leave the store with them. Quickly, stuffing the bottles down her pants, slipping them under her waistband, Summer began to sweat. Her nerves were getting to her as she approached the door. Minutes slipped by as Summer took her time to get to the door. By the time she had gotten there, the guards were changing shifts.

Summer made a "break" for the door, slowly walking towards it. Suddenly, two columns on either side of her began to beep an alarm. The bimbo of a cop that had taken the shift stood and approached Summer. Before contact could be made, the teenager was out the door. With a cop now in pursuit, Summer had to accelerate her plans. She pulled the portal gun into her hand and set the dimension back to C-137. With a button press and a flash, Summer was poofed out of existence, much to the chagrin of a massive tit cop.

* * *

In another flash, Summer fell through the portal exit. She appeared in the same place as before, an alley. Patting herself over for injury, Summer let out a sigh of relief when she found none. Her mission was a success. The pills were secured in her hands and there were no cops in sight. She stood and danced around. This was one of the few times that Summer ever felt happy for herself and she would not let it pass without attention. But soon, her celebration came to an end as the final part of her plan was executed.

A quiet pop greeted Summer when she popped the cap off the bottle. She shook the bottle until a single pill fell out into her hands. The white glory sat there, motionless as Summer steeled herself. Slowly, the pill met her tongue and soon, the rest of her body. A few seconds later, her butt cheeks began to twitch uncontrollably. They were unable to relax as the changes took hold. They did their pseudo-dance as they rippled outwards. Summer's pants stretch and strained, struggling to contain the new mass. Just as her cheeks calmed themselves, a thread snapped. For a few moments, Summer thought her pants might tear off. That fear was put to rest when nothing else happened for the next minute.

Before checking the results, Summer wanted all the changes to be complete. Another pill found itself placed in her hand, ready to do its job. It began the same as the first one, but in a different area. Summer's cunt throbbed this time. She was held on the edge of cumming, but never allowed to go over. It only took a minute, but it felt to Summer as if it were an hour. Her clit grew and morphed. It elongated itself as well as widened. Summer had to lean on the alley wall the keep herself standing. When it all ended, Summer was left with a sensitive, seven inch cock protruding from her body. Precum already leaking from the tip.

Summer was horrified. Double checking the bottle confirmed her suspicion. She had taken the Waistafil and meant to take the Breastenal, instead she had taken the Cong. For the time being, she had a cock attached to her body. Summer noticed that it had begun to throb hard and often. A tentative finger poked that head, eliciting more precum to drip out. Summer could not resist. She enveloped her cock in a fist and jack off hard and fast. Moments later, her cock throbbed harder than before. Cum sprayed across the alley, nearly all of it landing on the opposite wall, leaving a large white stain.

With her mind clear of her new found distraction, Summer grabbed the third bottle. In the same manner as the others, it slid down her throat. The expected twitching came in her tits now. Her relatively flat chest ballooned away from her chest. The measly tank top could do nothing to hide the new protrusions. First it was lifted up but that soon proved not to be enough. A loud rip could be heard as Summer's shirt found new room for her tits. The ripping stopped when Summer's tits did. At a new whopping F cup, Summer's tits were thirty six inches around. They occupied the space formerly occupied by her shirt which was now torn down the middle, ending just before her nipples could peek out the center.

Now came the examination. Summer quietly left the alley in search of a reflection. Her desires were met with a kind clothing store. Trying not to draw attention, she entered. She slowly drifted over to the shirts, picking out one that fit her, not bothering with a bra. Quietly slipping into a dressing room, Summer stripped herself of her torn shirt, replacing it with a fresh and identical one. The mirror revealed her results.

The new shirt was not big enough. Even without a bra, her boobs were threatening to leap out of her top. Looking below, her cock drew her attention next. It was currently limp, but Summer knew it would not stay that way. Using her skills learned from RuPaul's Drag Race, Summer tucked her behemoth between her legs. Upon closer inspection, it would garner a few glances, but it would hold from a distance. The last asset to check lie behind her. Turning to her sides, Summer looked herself up and down. Her hand ran up and down her smooth rump, finishing her inspection with a slap to ripple across her cheeks. Leaving the tattered remains of her old top in the room, Summer slipped out of the store with nothing but a smile on her face.

* * *

Summer pulled her key from her pocket as she approached her house. A click later and she was in her home again. As per usual, Beth and Jerry were having some ridiculous argument in the kitchen. Deciding to skip it, Summer lightly stepped up the stairs to her room. Light snuck out from under the door to Morty's room, he was home too. She heard the shower running, probably Rick. Summer turned and opened the door to her room. Without turning on the lights, Summer dropped the portal gun on the floor and flopped into bed. She unlocked her phone and began scrolling through Tumblr.

A few moments later, the shower stopped. Footsteps came down the hall, stopping at her room. The door opened, beholding a surprise on both sides. Another person, identical to Summer, as she was before the pills, stopped in the doorway.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Summer rolled over and met eyes with her double. Both their mouths were agape, trying to comprehend what had happened. Summer stood up and they both began walking toward each other.

The girl walked toward Summer holding her hand out. She touched Summer on the cheek. But soon, her hand drifted down and mashed Summer's tits. "Like, oh my god, you are so, like, totally hot!" She hugged Summer and let her hands drift down further. "And your ass is, like, huge!" Their lips were forced together as the girl kissed Summer. She jumped and hooked her legs around Summer's waist. But not all was well. Summer pried the girl from her chest, letting her fall on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Winter, who are you? Why are you in my room?"

"Your room? This is…" Summer understood why this was happening. She picked up the portal gun and checked the log. She was not in C-137, she was in C-173. "Shit, I'm in the wrong dimension." She dialed in the correct dimension and prepared to leave. "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

"Wait, if you're from a different dimension, and you look like me, are you me from another dimension?"

"Yes."

"Cool, but, like, does everyone in your dimension have a cock?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Cause you've got a boner."

Summer looked down and indeed she had a boner. There was no way to hide it in her yoga pants. Blushing profusely, Summer covered her dong with her hands, hoping the damage would be reversed. Before she could apologize, Winter strode forward. Their lips met again and Summer's tits were once again being squeezed. Winter pushed Summer back onto the bed until she was on her back.

"I've never had a cock this big before." Winter massaged Summer's boner, making it strain the fabric of the pants. Before Summer could object, Winter was between Summer's legs, the cock on her lips. She kissed it through the pants before welcoming it to the world with a tear of Summer's pants.

Hearing no objection from Summer, Winter continued her advances. Her hand encased the cock, but only a fraction. Pointing it straight up, Winter gave the head a light but long lick. Summer fidgeted under the attention but Winter did not stop. Winter expanded her pleasures until they encompassed the top half of Summer's cock. Winter bobbed her head up and down on the half cock in her mouth, licking the head and shaft as she went. Summer grabbed the sheets, struggling to stifle a moan. Winter slowed her assault and retreated until only her lips touched the cock. Slowly, she descended, never stopping. It was the longest thirty seconds of Summer's life, but she had now lodged in Winter's throat.

With this development, Winter stopped holding back. Her head rocked back and forth, letting Summer enter and exit her mouth within less than a second. Winter's tight throat kept pleasuring Summer's cock until they hit a breaking point. Summer arched her back and grabbed onto Winter's head. Her legs wrapped around her neck, cementing the whore between her legs. Summer throbbed three times before her came. Cum exploded out of her cock and into Winter's stomach. Winter moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. The bulge in her throat expanded and contracted, feeding her a late night snack of salty goodness.

Finally, after a hardy throb, Summer released her grip on Winter, allowing her to free herself of the cock in her throat. Winter delayed as the head left her mouth. She licked off the last of the cum, savoring the taste before swallowing.

"Damn, that was amazing," Summer said.

Without a word, Winter climbed on top of Summer. Her pussy hovered just above Summer's cock, ready for action. Summer didn't notice until Winter's nether lips kissed the cock. In one quick motion, Winter plummeted downwards and sucked Summer's cock into her. Winter's mouth fell open and her pussy exploded with juice. She squirted on Summer's waist as her pussy pulsed and contracted in ecstasy. Winter fell forward, landing in the softness of Summer's massive tits.

Summer, wanting more pleasure as well, began to thrust. She humped the girl on top of her, spreading her lips far apart. Winter kissed Summer and took over the thrusting. Soon, Winter was a blurry motion of wet slaps as she took Summer deep and hard. Soon, Summer picked up again. The two met each other's thrusting, increasing the pleasure for both of them. With the natural lube and tight friction, it did not take long the reach a head. Both the participants began to throb in anticipation. Moments later, two torrents were unleashed. Summer shot load after load of cum into Winter, who excreted more lube than she had before in her life. Warmth spread through Winter's body, startinging her core. Neither showed signs of slowing down, fucking through their orgasms.

Soon, they relaxed, laying in a puddle of cum and damp sheets. Winter moaned as she pulled off of Summer, rolling off next the her.

"That was great," she said.

"Yeah."

Summer caught her breath and looked down. To her surprise, her cock was still hard. In the same manner of surprise that Winter had begun with, Summer began. She sat up and moved below Winter. Her legs were moved to her head as Summer lined up her shot. In one hardy thrust, Summer hilted herself inside Winter's ass. Winter stopped responding. Her face was of absolute bliss as Summer fucked her ass. Their hips slapped wetly, slapped together, pushing Summer to the edge and quickly. Less than a minute after she started, Summer was cumming in Winter's ass. Glob after glob ran into her, coating her insides with baby batter. Summer kissed Winter, remaining hilted after her orgasm. To her surprise and pleasure, Winter had passed out from their fun.

With her unexpected prize claimed, Summer pulled out and looked herself over in Winter's mirror. She has cum all over her pants, most already crusting. She went through Winter's drawers and grabbed a pair of yoga pants. They were a squeeze to get on, but they were worth it. Summer tucked her cock under the waistband, hoping to kill the remains of her boner.

Summer noticed Winter had pen and paper out on her desk. She ripped a page out of the book and wrote a message on it. She finished it off with three bottles of pills on top. Double checking that she had C-137 dialed in, Summer gave Winter a quick kiss. A button press and a few steps later, Summer was home. The only evidence she and Winter ever met was a pile of cum, three bottle, and a note gifting them to Winter for her own use.


End file.
